


Are you sure we need to do that?

by shadowkey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Exams, Multi, how to get rid of exams
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gli esami fanno paura a tutti, chissà cosa succede quando aggiungi un teenager miliardario nell'equazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you sure we need to do that?

"Devono proprio arrivare gli esami ogni anno?" chiese Natasha "Sai che sono una spina nel fianco soprattutto quelli di matematica, sono una ballerina non un matematico" disse la ragazza a Clint "Su stai tranquilla che vai sempre bene, gli esami sono cubetti di zucchero e poi con tutti gli insegnanti maschi sei apposto, ti guardano nella scollatura e una C diventa magicamente una B, e le altre ti adoro perchè sei l'unica ragazza in tutta la dannata classe, nessuno ha mai pensato che magari era un invito al favoritismo metterti con noi maschioni?" puntualizzò il ragazzo. "Non è mica così semplice" rise lei "Io studio per avere dei bei voti non è tutto dovuto con un sorriso o una camminata" disse la rossa.  
"Vogliamo scommettere? Non studi per l'esame di fisica e vediamo che come minimo prendi una B se metti la maglia che hai addosso ora, se vuoi non studio neanche io di fisica il professore è rimasto terrorizzato da quando ho usato arco e frecce per un progetto l'anno scorso" sospirò, e la guardò che era ancora agitato "Almeno noi un po' di logica la abbiamo, non siamo mica come il duo di -sportivi barbie - io e te" Barton sorrise e un attimo dopo videro comparire i due atleti "Ciao ragazzi, come va? La bambolina è ancora nervosa per gli esami? Noi siamo in crisi perchè non riusciamo a trovare nessuno di decente per la squadra di atletica, e degli esami non ci importa, nessuno mette un voto sotto alla C alle punte di diamante dello sport scolastico" disse Steve.   
Natasha rise "Gli sportivi barbie hanno imparato ad usare le espressioni letterarie in modo corretto".  
Clint rise con lei "Su Nat, non essere rude con loro, sai quanto Steve tenga al mantenere un linguaggio corretto ed educato nell'intera scuola" disse Clint.   
Thor era lì vicino "Che abbiate una lieta giornata signori e che la fortuna ci assista per gli esami, siamo sportivi ma non per questo non dobbiamo compiere le imprese che lo studio ci porta in questo nefasto inverno". Gli altri tre guardarono il biondo perplessi "Stai ancora tentando di entrare nel club di teatro o la bibliotecaria ti ha ancora lanciato un libro di Shakespeare dopo che ci hai provato con lei per avere le risposte prima degli esami?" gli chiese Steve "Quella dama è sempre fin troppo integra per permettere che faccia qualcosa per farmi offrire le chiavi del successo scolastico" disse trionfale Thor.  
Natasha prese dei libri dall'armadietto e vide Clint prendere arco e frecce "Vado a terrorizzare il signor Coulson magari non ci fa fare l'esame di matematica e sapete quanto odiamo tutti la matematica, dato che il piccolo mostro verde delle scienze non ci aiuta mai" disse in tutta risposta alla reazione preoccupata della Romanoff.  
In quel momento videro arrivare il piccolo Bruce che era stato sbalzato via da una scia argentata "Non mi hai visto arrivare,e dire che hai gli occhiali" disse il ragazzo per poi continuare a fuggire a supervelocità per la stanza "Dobbiamo pescare quel ragazzo ci serve per la squadra, un runningback talmente veloce che non si vede neanche, quello sì che sarebbe una forza" dissero Steve e Thor prima di inseguire il ragazzo che era fin troppo veloce.  
Bruce si avvicinò a Tasha e Clint "Ancora con gli espedienti, per evitare di fare gli esami, eh Barton? Quando ti deciderai a metterti sui libri senza cercare altri escamotage?"chiese mentre finiva di raccogliere gli appunti da terra. "Più o meno quando finirai di fissare Tasha come se fosse una bistecca ma senza dirle nulla, piccolo mostriciattolo" gli disse Barton poi guardò l'orario "Esame di storia fra 5 minuti direi che sia l'ora di andare in classe" disse il ragazzo.  
Tutti si ritrovarono nell'aula pronti per l'esame di storia, il professore iniziò a distribuire i compiti e si accorse che mancava uno dei suoi studenti "Qualcuno di voi mi sa dire che fine ha fatto Stark?" chiese non vedendolo in classe.   
Tony arrivò tutto trafilato con in mano una cartellina di documenti "Scusi professor Fury, ma l'esame è annullato come tutti gli esami a meno che io non voglia" disse il ragazzo per poi cercare di riprendere fiato "Cosa significa Stark? Non ci casco come quella volta che hai detto che hai dovuto aiutare il Presidente con la progettazione del prato" rispose il professore "Significa che ho comprato la scuola, questo istituto è parte delle Stark Industries e quindi io sono il capo di questo edificio e ho la decisione finale su tutte le decisioni di questa scuola" concluse il ragazzo. Il professore chiamò la docente di diritto che controllò il contratto "Purtroppo è legale" disse inorridita.  
I ragazzi risero "Vedi Banner, per quanto noi cerchiamo un piccolo modo alternativo per superare gli esami anche se tu disapprovi, arriverà sempre Stark che troverà un modo anche più alternativo e se disapprovi sarebbe in grado di comprare la tua disapprovazione e trasformarla in approvazione" disse garbatamente Barton.  
"Quindi direi che siete tutti promossi con il massimo dei voti per questo semestre" disse il professore.  
"Allora ragazzi, cosa ne dite se per festeggiare andiamo a mangiarci un gelato nella gelateria che ho fatto mettere apposto dell'aula del club di scacchi?" chiese agli altri che approvarono e andarono a mangiarsi un gelato con tutta la calma possibile.


End file.
